Doce sombras de Oro
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Doce historias apasionantes sobre nuestros Gold Saints favoritos, uno para cada uno de ellos. EXPLÍCITO. El capítulo 2 está arriba: Leo.
1. Sagitario - Montando al Arquero

**Montando el arquero**

 **Dedico este fanfiction a mi querido Starlight Saint Lu, gran fan de Saint Seiya y también fan apasionado de nuestro arquero favorito, Aiolos. Que el Cosmos siempre arda brillantemente dentro de ti, Starlight.**

La luz del sol entra a través de las ventanas grandes. Una brisa sopla a través de los pasillos de piedra.

Apenas noté nada de eso. Demasiado profundamente absorto en mis pensamientos, mientras llevo un ramo de flores por los pasillos de la Novena Casa. Las flores en uno de los jarrones en la sala de entrada habían empezado a marchitarse y era necesario reemplazarlas.

¿En qué estoy pensando? Bueno, no es tanto una cuestión de qué, sino quién.

Empecé a trabajar como sirviente en el Templo de Sagitario hace dos semanas. Por supuesto, fue un gran honor estar al servicio de cualquiera de los Santos Dorados. Pero en aquel entonces, el miedo se había adormecido en mi corazón cuando subí las escaleras de las Doce Casas por primera vez. Mi sueño siempre ha sido servir a los Santos Dorados. Desde que puedo recordar, los admiraba por su coraje, su fuerza y su voluntad altruista de luchar por la paz y la justicia. Sin embargo, casi nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos de cerca. Ahora que lo he hecho, puedo decir lo aterradora que es su fuerza. Ellos irradian poder puro. Luchan por proteger a los demás, pero estando cerca de ellos, puedes sentir que podrían aplastarte tan fácilmente como si hubieran aplastado a un insecto, si quisieran. Así de enorme son su Cosmos.

Mi nuevo maestro, Aiolos de Sagitario, es un poco diferente, sin embargo. Él no solo se ve como un ángel o un dios griego alado, sino que también tiene la personalidad de uno. Él trata a sus sirvientes con una bondad que nunca vi en ningún otro templo. Sus sonrisas iluminan cualquier habitación. Y su Cosmos tiene una calidez y amabilidad que disminuye el miedo a su increíble poder más que con cualquier otro Santo Dorado.

Tan absorto estoy pensando en mi maestro, que no estoy prestando atención a mi entorno. De repente, algo sólido y dorado se materializa en mi camino. Retrocedo con un grito ahogado y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

„¡Cuidadoso!"

Una mano se lanza hacia adelante y agarra mi muñeca, evitando mi caída. Y antes de siquiera mirar hacia arriba, sé quién es.

Esta voz…

Lo miro a los ojos. Dos brillantes orbes esmeralda brillando con calidez. Al instante, el calor se precipitó en mis mejillas, y me incliné apresuradamente, esperando que el no lo habia visto. Oh, qué avergonzada me sentí.

„¡Señor Aiolos! ¡L-lo siento mucho! No quise ..."

Una risa suave me interrumpe. Cuando miro hacia arriba, el Gold Saint está sonriendo. En lugar de regañar o palabras agudas, ¡me sonríe! Después de un momento de sorpresa, me doy un golpe mental. ¿No era esto por lo que todos amamos al maestro Aiolos? Si bien todos los Santos Dorados tenían buenos corazones a su manera, su amabilidad y compasión eran únicas. Incluso su hermano menor, Aiolia de Leo, que era casi idéntico a Aiolos en apariencia y comportamiento, llegó segundo detrás de él.

„No te preocupes", el Santo de Sagitario dice. „ No pasó nada. ¿Ver? Todavía estás sosteniendo las flores."

„Y-yo…"

La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Son solo dos semanas después de que comencé a trabajar aquí, después de todo. Por lo tanto, huelga decir que no conozco al maestro Aiolos demasiado bien más allá de lo que capto al escuchar-decir. Y aunque sé que no tengo que temer al castigo, todavía estoy demasiado avergonzado como para decir una palabra.

„No te preocupes." Aiolos se ríe ligeramente mientras quita el polvo que se había metido en mi vestido. „Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? Simplemente tómete el tiempo que necesitas para adaptarte. Sé que ser sirviente o nuevo en un trabajo no siempre es fácil. Pero estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien."

Mis mejillas crecen repentinamente de caliente a abrasador. Espero que aún más desesperadamente él no se dé cuenta y se incline una vez más.

„¡O-otra vez por favor perdóname, señor! ¡No volverá a suceder!"

„Sigue trabajando duro. Ahora, por favor, perdóname, tengo una cita importante."

Él me da una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Dejándome asombrado y a cara roja.

Un par de semanas pasan. Me acostumbro gradualmente a mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Mis compañeros de trabajo son hasta ahora todas buenas personas con las que disfruto trabajar. Y cuanto más aprendo sobre el maestro Aiolos, más crece mi admiración. Es una especie de pasatiempo entre los sirvientes compartir todas las hazañas heroicas de su maestro que captan. Por supuesto, he sabido que como los guerreros más fuertes de Atenea, los Santos de Oro deben ser hombres especialmente nobles y honorables, más que todos los demás Santos. Sin embargo, la intimidación por su enorme Cosmos no desaparece. La excepción es el maestro Aiolos. Era noble, gentil y humano en un nivel completamente diferente a la mayoría de los otros Gold Saints. Habla a nosotros los sirvientes como si estuviéramos en el mismo nivel. Y eso a pesar de que actualmente está bajo la tutela de Shion para convertirse en su sucesor como Papa.

Realmente no podría haber deseado un mejor lugar de trabajo.

Con el pasar de mas y mas tiempo, asumo más y más tareas. Un día, estoy ayudando a guardar la ropa recién lavada y seca con otros dos sirvientes, que se han convertido en grandes amigos míos. Caminamos por los pasillos de la Novena Casa, conversando amablemente.

„¿Y lo sabrían? ¡Me invitó a salir esta noche!"

Eleni, dos años mayor que yo, con cabello largo y negro como el azabache, nos cuenta de un hombre que conoció hace un par de semanas. Aparentemente, los esponsales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Me siento feliz por ella.

Llegamos a un pequeño pasillo que conduce a la gran sala de baño de la Novena Casas. Aquí es donde me separé de los demás.

„Adelante, vos alcanzaré ",yo les digo y me dirijo a la puerta.

Mi tarea es simple: ir al baño, poner las toallas en sus compartimentos y salir. Rápido y fácil, ¿verdad?

Lo primero que noto es el vapor que sale por la puerta cuando lo abro. Extraño. ¿Alguien estaba usando el baño? No debería haber, de acuerdo con el calendario, nosotros los servidores habían comprobado eso de antemano. Por otro lado, sí necesita tiempo para prepararse. Si tengo suerte, alguien acaba de empezar a prepararlo para más tarde y ya me he ido cuando alguien más llegue.

Entro adentro e inmediatamente doy vuelta a la derecha, donde están los compartimientos de las toallas. Mi mente solo se enfoca en mi tarea. Por lo tanto, cuando noto la figura en el agua, immediatamente los dejo caer.

Es el señor Aiolos.

Al instante, mis mejillas están en llamas. No vi nada, pero es obvio que no está vestido de nada, así que mis manos están frente a mis ojos en una fracción de segundo. Mi corazón parece haber triplicado su ritmo y está latiendo tan fuerte, me temo que es audible en todo el Santuario.

,Por favor no me dejes que me haya notado... por favor no dejes que me haya notado... por favor no dejes que me haya notado …'

Repitiendo esas palabras como un mantra en mi mente, doy un paso tentativo hacia la puerta.

Ojos esmeraldas brillan a través del vapor y se apoderan de los míos.

Mi corazón, que acaba de galopar, ahora se detiene en seco por el shock. El señor Aiolos me ha notado. Mis mejillas están ardiendo ahora. Estoy seguro de que brillan más que Antares, la estrella más grande de la constelación de Escorpio. Estoy tan avergonzado, simplemente quiero desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Y estoy seguro de que puedo decir que mi trabajo como sirviente aquí se despide. Algo como esto, probablemente ni siquiera el señor Aiolos podría perdonar.

„Y-y-yo ... ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No quise ...! ¡M-me voy ahora!"

Con eso, doy vuelta para salir corriendo por la puerta. Sin embargo, una sola palabra me retiene.

„Espera."

De todo lo que podría haber dicho, esto es tan inesperado, que me arreciro. Luego escucho un sonido que envía hielo a través de mis venas. El sonido de alguien que sale del agua, y luego la palmadita de los pies mojados en un piso de piedra.

Mis pensamientos se convierten en papilla total. Todo lo que puedo pensar es: ,No te vuelvas, no te vuelvas, no te vuelvas ...'

„M-mis más sinceras disculpas", tartamudeo. „Y-yo... no era mi intención... Dejaré la Novena Casa de inmediato..."

„Calmate." Su voz suena inesperadamente suave. „Nunca dije que estaba enojado contigo o que deberías irte."

Eso atraviesa la papilla en mi cabeza y me da pausa. El maestro Aiolos tenía razón. Uno hubiera esperado que ahora me gritara, que me echara de su templo y su servicio.

Pero él no lo hizo.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente surge la pregunta de por qué no lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, es rápidamente ahuyentado por su voz.

„La verdad es que quería hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, nunca logré atraparte solo. Siempre estabas ocupado, rodeado de tus colegas y amigos." Para mi horror, suavemente toma mi barbilla y me hace girar hacia él. Soy demasiado consciente del cuerpo caliente contra el que me tengo en contra. Sí, caliente. No simplemente cálido como una persona normal. Es como si me sostuvieran contra un sol pequeño, tanto es el calor que el señor Aiolos irradia.

Afortunadamente, sus ojos esmeraldas fijaron a los míos. Me distraen de ... partes más bajas.

„¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí?", Aiolos susurra.

„¡Y-yo no soy ...!"

¿Realmente no soy? Podría haber estado huyendo. Avergonzado de mí mismo, avergonzado por el error que había cometido. Debería haberme apartado cuando noté el vapor. Tal vez realmente le tuve miedo de que me regañara mal, a pesar de mi mejor conocimiento.

Como si el señor Aiolos leyera mi mente, sonríe y dice: „ Si se trata de lo que sucedió hace todas esas semanas, eso ya pasó en el pasado. Además, como he escuchado, estás haciendo un buen trabajo. No tienes nada que temer."

De alguna manera, ese cumplido me calma un poco. Y me pregunto quién informó sobre mí. Por otra parte, ¿realmente importa? El señor está contento con mi trabajo, y eso es suficiente.

De repente, estoy consciente de su cercanía nuevamente. Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes y espero que no estén brillando demasiado rojas.

„S-señor ... yo... mejor me voy ahora."

„No." Los ojos de Aiolos se reflejan en los míos. Para mi sorpresa, me resulta difícil arrancar los míos. „Quiero que te quedes."

Esas palabras hacen que mi corazón acelere. Parte del pánico, parte por ... bueno ... algo más. De hecho, no estoy seguro de qué es exactamente.

„S-señor... realmente no debería estar aquí…"

Ante eso, me da otra sonrisa, uno que hace que mis rodillas se debiliten. „Ah ... entonces por favor déjame ponerte en un pequeño secreto. Te quiero. Te amo desde el día que te vi por primera vez."

Mi mente se apaga. Mis rodillas se doblan y Aiolos tiene que poner una mano sobre mi espalda para evitar que me caiga. Por alguna extraña razón, este contacto íntimo no me molesta.

No. Y aun... me gusta.

„S-señor…"

Otra sonrisa. „Llámame Aiolos. Señor es demasiado formal. Por desgracia, es etiqueta en público. Pero cuando estamos solos, por favor llámame Aiolos." Él traza un dedo sorprendentemente suave por mi mejilla. Me envía un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda. Nunca antes nadie, aparte de mis padres, me había tocado con tanta ternura. Y me doy cuenta de que realmente, realmente se preocupa por mí.

Cómo sucedió, no sé. Pero sin darme cuenta, nuestros labios se encuentran. Un beso. Un beso verdadero y proprio. Mi primero. Pero en lugar del shock que esperaba, me siento extrañamente mareado. Mi estómago está lleno de mariposas. Y se siente tan bien. Aiolos es un gran besador. Sus labios presionan contra los míos, no demasiado firmemente, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para mostrarme que habla en serio. Su lengua parpadea entre mis labios juguetonamente, se burla de la mía cuando la saqué tímidamente de mi boca.

Y luego, su mano derecha me acaricia. Se desliza arriba y abajo de mi columna vertebral. Conduce un dedo a lo largo de mi hombro y cuello. Levanta mi falda y acaricia mis muslos. No solo eso. Estoy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos consciente de algo duro y caliente presionando contra la tela sobre mi estómago.

Una oleada de calor se apresura a través de mí. Nunca he sentido nada por el estilo. Mi cuerpo se siente más vivo que nunca. Y algo se agita en lugares que parecían haber estado dormidos hasta ahora.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos. Sin la magia, de repente me doy cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. El pánico aleja el deseo.

„A-Aiolos ... ¿estás seguro ... de que está bien?"

„No te preocupes por mi." Un beso tierno en mi frente. „Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pero estas bien? Si esto es demasiado, dígame. Iré tan lejos como quieras que vaya."

Me tomo unos momentos para pensarlo. Por su parte, no parecía haber ningún problema, por lo que el obstáculo está fuera del camino. Pero ¿y yo? ¿Estoy realmente preparado para esto? ¿Me doy cuenta del alcance total de lo que estamos a punto de hacer? Por supuesto, he escuchado a otras chicas y mujeres hablar sobre lo que les esperaba en la cama con un hombre. Sin embargo, imaginé que todo sucedería de manera diferente a esto. Que tuve un poco más de tiempo para prepararme. Después de todo, solo tengo veintiún años.

Luego miro a los ojos esmeraldos que eran sus ojos otra vez. Y en mi mente surge la idea de que este es un hombre con el que estoy dispuesto a compartir esa experiencia.

„Bueno ... no estoy seguro si estoy listo ", respondo con sinceridad. „Pero te amo, Aiolos. Te quiero más de lo que siempre quise algo."

El destello en sus ojos me dice que está contento con mi honestidad. „No te preocupes Como dije, solo iré tan lejos como tú quieras. Podemos hacerlo bien y lento."

Algo en su voz y sus ojos me tranquiliza. Me dice que pase lo que pase, Aiolos me cuidará muy bien. Que estoy a salvo con él. Je, incluso en un asunto como este, no irradia nada más que protección.

Respiro profundamente.

„Entonces ... hagámoslo."

Al momento siguiente, sus labios están sobre los míos otra vez. Puedo sentir la pasión en su beso. Casi ... hambriento. Y me hace responder con igual pasión. Es como si algo dentro de mí, dormido durante todos estos años, se hubiera despertado y estuviera levantando la cabeza.

Mi vestido cae de mis hombros antes de que siquiera lo note. A Aiolos le había tomado muy poco esfuerzo deslizar las anchas tiras de mis hombros. La tela blanca se acumula alrededor de mis pies. En mi repentina desnudez, no puedo contener una sensación de vulnerabilidad, a pesar de mi deseo de vigilia. En un reflejo, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Después de todo, nunca he estado desnudo con un hombre antes.

El Maestro Aiolos parece notar mi incomodidad. Él levanta una mano y gentilmente traza un dedo por mi mejilla. Continuaba por mi cuello, mis hombros.

Comienza a acariciarme.

Los suaves toques eliminan mi nerviosismo. Cierro los ojos y un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Se siente ... bueno, como nada que haya experimentado antes. Mi cuerpo comienza a sentir un cosquilleo, cada célula parece vibrar.

Entonces Aiolos acaricia suavemente mis pechos. Y el hormigueo se convierte en calor. Solo crece cuando sus manos se pasean por mi vientre y mis muslos. Él baja su cabeza y besa mi mejilla.

„S-señor", es todo lo que logro gimotear.

Él me sonríe. „Te dije que no me llamas señor. Solo soy Aiolos."

Solo Aiolos...

Miro sus ojos esmeralda. Hay calidez, anhelo y una profundidad que ni siquiera puedo comenzar a comprender. Sus rasgos están cincelados tan finamente como esas antiguas estatuas griegas. Como si siempre hubiera imaginado el rostro de un dios.

Involuntariamente, mis ojos comienzan a vagar hacia abajo. Su pecho, sus músculos, son tan refinados como su rostro. La piel brilla en un espectacular bronce dorado. Levanto una mano y exploro esas formas perfectas, tal como lo había hecho antes. Cuando pongo la palma de mi mano sobre su pecho derecho, puedo sentir el ritmo constante y fuerte de su latido auditivo. Un buen corazon. El corazón de un héroe.

Es increíble tener la oportunidad de ver este cuerpo finamente formado en todo su esplendor. Pero cuando finalmente me atrevo a dejar que mis ojos vaguen más abajo, mis mejillas están instantáneamente encendidas una vez más.

Su miembro se extiende con orgullo hacia mí. Y es grande

Por un momento, involuntariamente me pregunto si incluso encajaría en mí. Pero luego recuerdo la promesa de Aiolos de cuidarme bien. Y sé que él cumple sus promesas.

El Santo de Sagitario pone un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y levanta suavemente mi rostro hacia el suyo.

„No te lastimaré."

Estas palabras demuestran cuán increíblemente considerado es con los demás. Puedo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, escucharlo en su voz. Una vez más me relajo. Tan nervioso y desprotegido mi desnudez me hace sentir, sé que nunca me haría daño. Lo único que me pone un poco nervioso es mi inexperiencia.

Solo estoy deslizando un dedo por su pecho, saboreando la sensación de sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome, cuando él se aleja. Antes de que pueda protestar, gentilmente pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

„Sólo un segundo. Haré las cosas más cómodas."

Aiolos se dirige hacia donde se guardan las toallas. Él rápidamente extiende un par de ellos en el piso de piedra. Cuando termina, me muestra una sonrisa.

„Ahí. Eso es mejor, ¿no crees?"

„S-sí…"

Bueno, ¿qué más podría decir? Realmente no había esperado nada. Después de todo, no esperaba que algo como esto sucediera cuando recogí ese montón de toallas para guardarlas.

Aiolos cierra mis labios con los suyos una vez más. Un hambre repentina se despierta dentro de mí y me vuelvo inusualmente valiente. Juguetón, incluso. Dioses, no tenía idea de que este lado de mí existía.

Sobre el juego de nuestras lenguas, no me doy cuenta de que avanzamos lentamente hacia la matraca improvisada. Al siguiente momento, Aiolos ya ha roto mi equilibrio y me está bajando suavemente sobre las toallas.

El fuego que se ha despertado dentro de mí crece cuando Aiolos comienza a trazar un dedo sobre mi hueso colar, deja que penetre en mis pechos, se desliza por mi estómago y luego baja aún más.

Me retuerzo cuando se burla de la mancha entre mis piernas que nunca he sabido que está allí. Todo el calor parecía concentrarse en ese único lugar. Y me siento extrañamente mojado entre las piernas, más mojado de lo que nunca había sentido.

Aiolos me besa suavemente en la frente. „¿Estás listo?", él me dice en un susurro. „¿Es el ritmo adecuado para ti o soy demasiado rápido?"

„No… no lo se… pero… supongo… supongo que estoy lista…"

„Como dije, lo haremos bien y lento. Relájate."

Y cumple su promesa como yo sabía que lo haría. Sus manos siguen acariciándome, prendiendo fuego a mi piel donde sus dedos la tocan. Sobre el creciente deseo y calor, apenas lo noto extendiendo mis piernas lentamente. Con una mano, él acaricia ese punto que baña mi cuerpo con escalofríos desconocidos y dulces. Entonces su miembro presiona contra mi entrada, y la sensación me hace sacudirme. Yo jadeo. Más, no puedo hacer antes de que Aiolos continúe.

Cuando lentamente se desliza dentro de mí, el calor ardiente entre mis piernas alcanza su punto máximo.

Aunque trato de relajarme como él me lo dijo, la sensación de su miembro estirando los músculos que nunca me di cuenta que tenía, hizo que esos mismos músculos se contrajeran. Siento que nunca escuché escapar de mis labios.

„Nnnnngh…"

Una ráfaga de escalofríos recorre mi cuerpo cuando Aiolos entra más y más profundo. Mis caderas se contraen involuntariamente. Su miembro es tan grande, en realidad duele un poquito. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, fue un dolor tan dulce. De hecho, dudo que alguna vez haya sentido el dolor que realmente describiría como tan bueno.

De repente, la cabeza de su pene golpea una especie de barrera. He oído hablar de esto. Una prueba de virginidad de una mujer.

La preocupación brilla brevemente en los ojos de Aiolos. „¿Quieres que continúe? Esto podría herir un poco."

Ni siquiera vacilo. „No pares, Aiolos. Solo no pares."

Una sonrisa.

„Bien. Entonces al menos intentaré hacerlo rápido."

De nuevo, el Sagitario actúa según su palabra. Quiero protestar cuando se retire casi por completo de mí. Pero no hay tiempo para que las palabras salgan de mi boca. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, Aiolos me empuja, rápida y fuertemente, cortando mi cabeza de soltera.

Grito.

Es un grito que proviene tanto del placer como del dolor. Duele, pero solo brevemente. Inmediatamente después, casi como para compensarlo, la punta de su miembro presiona contra un punto de mi interior que hace que las estrellas aparezcan frente a mis ojos.

Aiolos, una vez que ha entrado completamente, se detiene.

„¿Estás bien?", él pregunta, un toque de preocupación en su voz.

„S-sí", respondo, todavía un poco sin aliento. „Solo ... solo sigue."

Por eso, se sentía demasiado bien. Afortunadamente, el Santo de Sagitario consiente. „Lo haremos agradable y gentil", repite una vez más antes de sacar lentamente casi por completo. Empujando de nuevo. Extrayendo. Empujando de nuevo.

Y cada vez que él me llena por completo, él golpea ese punto dulce en lo más profundo. Eso, junto con la sensación de su miembro estirando mis paredes internas, persigue olas de lujuria a través de mi cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido. En el tercer empujón, no puedo contener un jadeo. Como por si mismo, mi cuerpo se ajusta al ritmo de Aiolos. Se mueve a lo largo de sus movimientos para llevarlo aún más profundo e instintivamente estiro mis piernas para dejarlo entrar tanto como sea posible. Mis manos se clavan en las toallas para ventilar el placer que me recorre.

„A-Aiolos…", yo gimo.

En respuesta, él susurra mi nombre suavemente en mi oído y me besa en mi cuello.

A medida que nuestro placer se desarrolla, nuestros movimientos se vuelven más rápidos. Ni siquiera tenemos que hacer una elección consciente. Todo acaba de pasar.

„Ngh… A-Aiolos… ah…"

Él me sonríe, su aliento se vuelve pesado, sus ojos esmeraldos brillan con broma y placer.

„Ya sabes ... eres lindo cuando haces esos pequeños ruidos."

Oh ... en algún lugar de mi mente llena de deseo, decido que debe pagar por esta observación.

Mi cadena de pensamiento se rompe cuando una vez más él golpea ese punto. Una bola de lava parece formarse entre mis piernas, creciendo con cada golpe. De alguna manera, sé que me estoy acercando al borde. Cada impulso me acerca a eso.

Él se retira. Él empuja hacia adentro. Y cuando la cabeza de su pene toca ese punto una vez más, me caigo por el acantilado.

Un gemido profundo y largo se escapa de mi boca mientras oleadas de lujuria mecen el cuerpo y mis paredes internas se convierten en espasmos. Mi espalda se arquea hacia el cuerpo de Aiolos. Un momento después, lo escucho gemir y semen caliente fluye en mi interior. Las contracciones de mis paredes internas deben haber sido demasiado y lo han enviado también.

Nosotros mentimos, jadeando. Aiolos permanece profundamente empotrado en mí, su pene palpitando y llenándome de tanto semen que parte de él comienza a brotar de mí. Mi cuerpo todavía se retuerce un poco cuando el miembro pulsante me lleva a dar un paseo en las últimas oleadas de lujuria. Poco a poco, esos disminuyen.

„Te amo", dice el Santo de Sagitario, atrapando mis ojos con los suyos. „Te amo desde la primera vez que te vi."

Una dulce declaración de sus sentimientos, cimentando lo que ya ha dicho.

„Yo también te amo ", respondo, mi voz más ronca de lo que había imaginado. „Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, y estoy muy feliz de haberme convertido en tu sirviente."

„¿Quieres ser la mujer de mi vida?"

Las preguntas directas me toman por sorpresa. Pero en sus ojos, puedo ver que es serio.

Mi corazón se lanza hacia él.

„Sí", susurro, sin un solo rastro de duda. „ Sí, sí quiero eso."

La felicidad brilla en los ojos de Aiolos. Él me coge la mejilla con su mano y sus labios encuentran los míos.

Me invade una nueva sensación de audacia. Y sus pequeños movimientos dentro de mí reavivan ese fuego entre mis piernas. Así que empujo suavemente con mis manos contra sus hombros. Aiolos entiende sin decir una palabra. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi desperdicio y se da la vuelta para que él sea el que yace debajo de mí ahora.

Comienzo a montarlo. Lentamente al principio. Las escalofrios dulces persiguen a mi cuerpo y empiezo a sentir que vuelve a ser duro. El calor comienza a crecer una vez más.

Aiolos me mira, con los ojos un poco sorprendidos. Le sonrío. Diablos, todavía estoy sorprendido de mí mismo por hacer esto. Por lo general, soy más del tipo que se retracta. Pero es como si este nuevo gusto o lujuria hubiera despertado en mi otro lado.

A medida que el fuego aumenta, mi cuerpo se mueve más rápido. Aiolos gime y ese sonido prende todo mi cuerpo. Mis movimientos se vuelven más y más rápidos.

Ahora estoy realmente montando Aiolos.

Luego está otra vez, ese placer en mi núcleo que señala el acercamiento del acantilado. Nuestros movimientos son casi frenéticos ahora. La lujuria se construye, pero el alivio aún no vendría. Quería gritar de frustración, pero todo lo que escapa de mis labios es otro gemido.

De repente, el acantilado está aquí y nos derrumbamos juntos. De nuevo, los pulsos me recorren y Aiolos me llena hasta el borde con semen caliente.

Cuando me caigo sobre su cuerpo fuerte y cálido, me siento totalmente agotado. Pero en el buen sentido. Incluso logro sonreír mientras montamos las últimas olas. La expresión de satisfacción y alegría en la cara de Aiolos es una que nunca he visto allí, y un espejo perfecto de mis propios sentimientos.

„Esu fue… increíble", digo mientras él sale de mí con un ruido húmedo. Es importante para mí que él sepa. „Gracias por este regalo. No podría haber deseado una mejor experiencia o un hombre mejor para mi primera vez."

Aiolos riza un mechón de mi cabello juguetonamente alrededor de uno de sus dedos índices. En sus ojos, una chispa baila.

„Y no será la última vez." Un suave beso en mi frente. „Porque eres la mujer de mi vida ahora."

Con una calidez increíble que no tiene nada que ver con la lujuria que me inunda, me acurruco contra él. Sé que él es serio sobre cada palabra. Aiolos no es el tipo de hombre para jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona. Casi quiero gritar con total alegría y felicidad.

„Espero con ansias nuestro tiempo junto", yo digo, con absoluta certeza, que iba a ser grandioso. Y cualesquiera que sean los obstáculos que nos venían, íbamos a enfrentarlos juntos.

„Yo también", el Sagitario responde y me envuelve con un brazo. „Nunca te dejaré ir."

„Y tu puedes estar seguro de que no te dejaré ir nunca, tampoco."

Se ríe a la ligera, enviando una sensación confusa en mi vientre. „Oh, estoy absolutamente seguro de que no lo harás."

Entonces estamos puestos, agotados pero felices. Me siento ... completo. Por primera vez en mi vida. Y aún tan increíblemente afortunado que un hombre como Aiolos me haya elegido para ser la mujer a su lado por el resto de su vida. Apenas puedo esperar para ver cómo iba a ser nuestra vida unida. Mi tiempo como sirviente ha llegado a su fin, me doy cuenta. Pero no de una manera que alguna vez hubiera esperado.

Puedo ser inexperto cuando se trata de ser una esposa. Sin embargo, no voy a transmitir su confianza en mí. Voy a pagarle apoyándolo ovunque y en todos los modos que puedo.

También…

Hoy fue definitivamente la primera de muchas veces que voy a montar este arquero.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hrm, hrm. Sí. De repente, hace bastante calor aquí. o / o Esta es la primera de una serie que espero terminar, llamada "Doce sombras de Oro". Sí, es absolutamente una pista de Cincuenta sombras de Grey. No es que alguna vez lo haya leído; y cuando escuché el audiolibro por un rato, no me gustó de nada. Ni siquiera está escrito bien. Sin embargo, el título de alguna manera encaja muy bien. También puedo advertirle que para algunos Santos puede esperar bastante tiempo, porque para mí, son tan difíciles de escribir en tales historias (como Deathmask) o simplemente porque aún no tengo una idea sobre qué escribir exactamente. . No quiero que sea repetitivo y aburrido, después de todo. ;P

Si se ha dado cuenta, he usado mi modelo OC / lector, en la perspectiva yo, donde el lector puede elegir si el narrador es un OC o el lector mismo.

Además, tengo la intención de hacer una versión de Canvas Lost.

De todos modos, aquí tienes, la primera historia de mi serie "Twelve Shades of Gold", con nuestro archer favorito Aiolos en el papel principal. ¡Disfrutar! ;)

P.S .: Si bastantes de ustedes votan por un cierto Goldie, de ser posible escribiré la siguiente historia. Si no, solo escribiré cualquier historia que se me ocurra a continuación. n.n


	2. Leo - Domando al León

**Domando al león**

Duele.

El sol se está poniendo muy lentamente, coloreando las montañas en una naranja ardiente. Pero apenas noto nada de eso. Apoyado contra una roca, fuera de la vista de miradas indiscretas, me aprieto los muslos.

Duele mucho.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Al Santuario que amo y cual es mi hogar? El cambio ha venido lentamente, progresivo. Una vez, la cuna de los santos de Atenea se había llenado de buena vibra y ávidos aprendices sobre su entrenamiento diario. Ahora, sin embargo, está lleno de innumerables gritos de dolor, e incluso de muerte. Lo he visto. Hombres jóvenes, con pesadas piedras atadas a la cintura, escalando una empinada pared de roca. Y los que perdieron el agarre, cayeron a su muerte. Empalado en espigas de piedra.

Por alguna razón, los capacitadores han empezado a hablar de fuerza y de erradicar la debilidad. Quien haya mostrado alguna señal de lo que percibieron como debilidad, el castigo fue severo. Algo que hace dos años hubiera sido inimaginable para mí. Incluso a mi corta edad, siento que algo está mal.

Yo mismo tengo una tarde de golpes brutales detrás de mí. Un Santo de Plata se ha hecho cargo del entrenamiento de un grupo de aprendizes femeninos. Y sus métodos... son brutales, por decirlo suavemente. Nos llamó a cada uno de nosotros para un combate de entrenamiento, y con júbilo nos golpeó a todos y cada uno de nosotros a una pulpa. Los más fuertes de nuestro grupo podrían haber tenido la oportunidad de defenderse de él. Sin embargo ... se había puesto su armadura.

Después del entrenamiento, me las arreglé para escapar y esconderme detrás de una gran roca antes de que mi fuerza se agotara. Ahora, mi cuerpo todavía está sufriendo por todas partes, y sé exactamente que para mañana, voy a tener algunos moretones grandes y muy desagradables.

„Maldición…"

Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para levantarme y llegar a mi cabina. ¿Realmente tengo que quedarme aquí esta noche? Hace calor, sí, pero sentarse contra una roca no es la forma más cómoda de dormir. Es entonces cuando escucho un ruido. Pasos metálicos. El suave susurro de la tela en el viento. Me enrosco en una bola. Este es un santo que se acerca. Y solo los dioses sabían lo que me va a pasar si alguno de ellos me encuentra aquí, en el suelo de esta manera, en una obvia muestra de debilidad.

Los pasos se acercan. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo al castigo. Oh Atenea, ¿por qué estás permitiendo esto? ¿Por qué pones a tus sirvientes en medio de tanta agonía? ¿Estás probando nuestra resolución?

Cuando los pasos se detienen por un momento, mi corazón da un pequeño salto. ¿Me han notado? Rezo a todos los dioses que no lo han. Un segundo después, los pasos se acercan a mí. Cierro mis ojos. Entonces eso es todo. Estoy dirigido para un mundo de dolor del cual ni siquiera ahora volveré a salir. El Santo redondea la roca, y cuando veo oro destellando a la luz del sol poniente, una sensación de resignación me invade. Suspiro interiormente. Un Santo de Oro. No podría haber empeorado. Ahora creo que necesita más que suerte para salirme con la vida.

„Oye ... ¿estás bien?"

La pregunta y la preocupación en la voz no son en absoluto lo que esperaba. Sorprendido, levanto la vista.

El Santo de Oro que me encontró es Aiolia de Leo. Él es unos tres años mayor que yo, pero ya tiene una carga tan pesada. Su hermano, el otrora admirado Santo Dorado de Sagitario, Aiolos, había intentado matar a Atenea hace dos años. La sombra de esa traición yacía en Aiolia desde entonces. Un niño de tan solo ocho años. Cuando en mi desconcierto no respondo, Aiolia suspira, se acerca y se arrodilla a mi lado, inspeccionando mis lesiones.

„Que se ve desagradable", él comenta con calma. „¿Quién lo hizo?"

De nuevo hesito. He visto lo que les sucedió a otras personas que intentaron denunciar el comportamiento cruel de sus superiores.

Aiolia suspira por segunda vez. „ Puedes ser honesto conmigo. No te castigaré por nada de lo que digas, ni te despediré. Era tu entrenador, ¿verdad?

En realidad me cuesta evitar que mi mandíbula caiga. Se sabe que Aiolia está tratando de compensar la traición de su hermano. Que intenta todo lo que puede para demostrar que no es un traidor. Por eso, se apega absolutamente a las reglas y reprende a quienes las rompen. Entonces, por supuesto, pensé que iba a denunciarme o castigarme severamente en el acto. Pero incluso a mi corta edad, siento que puedo creerle.

Asiento en respuesta a su pregunta. „S-sí ... era él."

Aiolia cierra los ojos por un momento. Luego se para y me levanta del suelo.

„¿En qué estaba pensando?", el Santo de Leo murmura mientras comienza a caminar, yo en sus brazos. „Sí, nosotros los santos necesitamos ser fuertes. Pero esto es sólo crueldad."

Miro fijamente sus ojos azul zafiro, que mantuvo fijos en el camino por delante.

¿Podría ser ... podría ser que a pesar de todo lo que sucede en el Santuario y lo que haya sucedido a él ... que a pesar de todo eso, haya podido conservar algo de bondad y humanidad en su corazón?

Me despierto en la penumbra de mi camarote. Mientras me frotaba los ojos somnoliento, recuerdo lo que acababa de soñar.

Por alguna razón, tuve ese sueño sobre ese día desde hace años varias veces durante las últimas dos semanas. Por qué, no tengo ni idea.

Al comenzar mi día, los recuerdos de mi tiempo como aprendiz juegan ante mis ojos, despertados por el sueño del pasado. Había sido una época cruel y dura, pero que al final dio sus frutos. Hoy, soy la Santa de Plata de Volans, y uno de los más fuertes en mi rango, superando incluso a muchos de mis compañeros masculinos.

Durante el día, superviso el entrenamiento de algunos Santos de Bronce. Afortunadamente, después de que Atenea recuperó el Santuario del usurpador Saga, las viejas formas crueles han sido abolidas. Hago todo lo posible por ser diferente a los que me entrenaron, y para dar ejemplo, no por miedo o violencia. Hay mucho trabajo de reconstrucción en Santuario y muchos nuevos Santos para entrenar. Sin embargo, estoy muy feliz de poder hacer del nuevo Santuario un lugar mejor. Como Atenea siempre quiso que fuera.

¿Realmente ha sido solo una semana desde entonces?

Mis pensamientos vagan a Aiolia. Para él, ha sido un momento particularmente agitado. Especialmente desde que se reveló que su hermano nunca había sido un traidor, sino que había salvado la vida de Athena a costa de la suya.

¿Cómo se siente en este momento? Espero que esté bien, pero creo que ni siquiera puedo empezar a comprender por lo que ha pasado. Diablos, ni siquiera ha sido fácil para el resto de nosotros digerir trece años de engaño.

Hasta hoy, lo he dejado mayormente solo. Sé que necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo, para superarlo todo. Pero hoy, decido hacerle una visita. Estoy seguro de que ninguna de las reflexiones solitarias más le hará ningún bien. En realidad, estoy un poco preocupado por él, a pesar de saber qué tan fuerte es mental y físicamente.

Cuando llega la tarde, termino el entrenamiento. De vuelta en mi camarote, me refresco y ceno. Después de eso, me dirijo a los Doce Palacios.

De los primeros cuatro templos, solo dos permanecen ocupados. Mu de Aries y Aldebaran de Tauro me saludan de manera cordial cuando les pido que me pasen por sus templos. No conozco a Mu demasiado bien; él había regresado de su exilio autoimpuesto en Jamir justo antes de la batalla. Aldebaran, por otro lado, siempre había sido uno de los Santos de Oro más bondadosos. Me saluda con una gran sonrisa, a la que no puedo dejar de responderle.

Luego vienen Géminis y el cáncer. Me apresuro a través de los dos. En la Tercera Casa, los hechos y la ausencia de su guardián yacen como una pesada manta. Y Cancer... Siempre he temido este lugar con sus innumerables máscaras de la muerte en todas partes. Deathmask, el difunto Santo Dorado de Cancer, fue una de las personas más crueles que he conocido. Me alegra que se haya ido ahora.

Entonces, finalmente, la Quinta Casa aparece sobre mí.

Encuentro a Aiolia de pie frente a él, su cabello y su capa blanca ondeando en el fuerte viento. Los últimos rayos del sol brillan sobre su armadura y su cabello. En esa luz, casi parece brillar dorado.

Por un momento, mis pasos fallan. Así, se parece a un antiguo dios del sol. Como Helios o Apollo.

Él está mirando a la distancia. Pero después de unos momentos, debe haber sentido mi presencia, porque sus ojos azul zafiro de repente se encuentran con los míos y me sonríe.

„Ah, eres tú. Buenas tardes."

„Hola, Aiolia."

Su sonrisa es tan brillante como siempre. Sin embargo, lo conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo para que me engañe. Puedo sentir que la tormenta debajo de ese exterior feliz aún no se ha calmado.

Me paro junto a él, y juntos miramos el paisaje que se extiende frente a nosotros. Ninguno de los dos habla. En cambio, disfrutamos de la presencia del otro en silencio por un tiempo.

„¿Cómo estás, Aiolia?", eventualmente rompo el silencio.

El Santo de Leo me da otra de sus cálidas sonrisas que me hacen sentir confuso por dentro.

„Soy mejor que en años. Además, Atenea ha regresado y Santuario está finalmente en paz. ¿Podría ser mejor?"

Lo estudio de cerca. Me está diciendo la verdad, pero no toda.

En mi expectante silencio, levanta una ceja. „¿Qué?"

Me resisto a darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Con la armadura de Leo cubriéndolo, estoy más dispuesta a lastimarme que a él. En cambio agarro su brazo y lo jalo. „Ven ahora, Aiolia. Si te conozco, has estado haciendo guardia aquí durante horas sin descanso. Descansa ahora. No le harás ningún bien a nadie si te esfuerzas demasiado."

„Pero yo no…"

„Ningun pero de usted, señor. Te conozco demasiado bien."

Suspira de una manera derrotada que casi me hace reír. „Culpable según los cargos. Bien bien. Ya voy."

Minutos después, nos sentamos en lo que pasa como sala de estar de la Quinta Casa. Un sirviente nos trae dos tazas de té humeantes.

„ Asi que dime, Aiolia ", digo despues de un primer sorbo. „¿Cómo estás realmente?"

Él levanta una ceja hacia mí, pero puedo ver una sombra brillar a través de sus ojos. „Te lo dije antes, estoy genial. Después de todo, mi hermano..."

Eso es suficiente. Con un golpe, puse la taza de nuevo en la mesa y lo miré ferozmente.

„¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a comerlo todo? ¡Deja de actuar duro por una vez!"

Algo brilló en sus ojos que no puedo describir claramente. Pero él no dice una sola palabra. En cambio, él simplemente me mira fijamente.

Suspiro, me levanto, me acerco a él, me agacho y golpeo mi mano contra su mejilla. Fijo sus ojos con los mios y los miro profundamente.

„Mira", sigo en un tono más suave. Es importante que entienda. „Me preocupo por ti, tanto como lo haría tu hermano. Tu no haces ningún bien si te empujas hasta el punto de colapso. Entiendo que si estás agitado, no te diré que entiendo cómo te sientes. No lo entiendo. Sin embargo, tienes que levantarte y asumir la tarea que tu hermano te dejó."

Probablemente sea injusto de mi parte jugar la carta de hermano en Aiolia. Y enseguida me lanza una mirada oscura. Sin embargo, no puedo pensar en ninguna otra forma de comunicarle mi punto.

Él no dice una palabra.

Suspiro y me levanto. „Tú tonto, testarudo león." Con eso, me acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho. Después de unos momentos, levanta los brazos y me abraza también con fuerza.

Es este abrazo lo que me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo necesitaba. Cuánto necesitaba a alguien a quien agarrarse.

Y este abrazo también me dice cuánto se preocupa por mí. Una pequeña parte de mi corazón se derrite. Sabía que él se preocupaba por mí, pero confirmarlo aún me da una sensación de calidez.

Por un largo tiempo, permanecemos así, sacando fuerza de nuestra cercanía. Quiero que sepa que estoy allí para él cuando me necesite. Porque sé que debajo de su duro exterior, hay un alma profundamente herida.

Cuando dice mi nombre, hay una ternura en su voz que nunca antes había escuchado allí. Luego agrega en tono tranquilo: „ Muchas gracias. Por quedarse conmigo. Y por creer en mi hermano y en mí, incluso cuando no lo hice. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias."

Por. Los. Dioses. Realmente no sé qué responder a eso. Todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

Aiolia me mira. Cuando sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos, una sacudida recorre mi cuerpo. Están tan llenos de emociones. Y hay algo en ellos que nunca los he visto antes. Un ... hambre de alguna clase. No puedo pensar en ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Incluso me asusta un poquito.

„Aiolia…"

Algo dentro de mí parece reaccionar a esa mirada. Entonces, cuando levanta lentamente una mano y me quita la máscara, no me resisto. No importa la ley que obliga a un Santo femenino a amar o matar al hombre que ve su rostro. Para mí, ni siquiera es una opción. Porque ya sé la respuesta.

El Santo de Leo estudia mi rostro durante mucho tiempo. Luego levanta una mano y traza suavemente un dedo a lo largo de las líneas de mi mandíbula. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante su toque.

„Eres tan hermosa ", él susurra. Por supuesto. Nunca antes había visto mi cara, ya que ambos nos habíamos ceñido a las reglas.

El cumplido tira de una cuerda que nunca antes había sido tirada. Mi corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido con alegría. Felicidad incluso. Después de todo, el hombre quien admiro me ha llamado hermoso.

¿Admirar? Cuando los labios de Aiolia se encuentran con los míos en un breve beso, me pregunto si eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. ¿Pero cuándo se ha convertido la admiración en algo más?

Desde ese día me encontró herido bajo la lluvia, hemos estado cerca, reconfortándonos, apoyándonos mutuamente. Hemos estado allí el uno para el otro, los únicos que pudimos decir los pensamientos y dolores más íntimos del otro. Siempre me imaginé que era lo que debía ser tener un hermano. Alguien más cercano a ti que a cualquier otra persona, alguien con quien puedas hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Dos niños heridos, aferrados el uno al otro.

Ni siquiera puedo decir cuando nuestros sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. Todo lo que sé es que ha crecido mucho más allá del simple afecto.

Se ha convertido en amor.

Ese pensamiento me hace detenerme. Sin embargo, es innegable: en realidad me he enamorado de Aiolia. Sin que me diera cuenta. No solo yo, sino que Aiolia también parece haber crecido sentimientos más fuertes hacia mí. Y para mi sorpresa, siento la misma sensación dentro de mí que he visto en los ojos de Aiolia.

No me resisto. En cambio, me inclino hacia adelante y doy un beso yo misma, sintiéndome más atrevido que nunca. El calor comienza a extenderse lentamente a través de mi cuerpo mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban unas con otras. Y de alguna manera, los dos nos entendemos sin palabras. Sabemos lo que quiere el otro, y es exactamente lo mismo.

„Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo", dice con voz extrañamente ronca.

Asiento, incapaz de cualquier palabra en este momento. Aiolia toma mi mano y suavemente me jala. Sigo de buena gana.

Cuanto más caminamos, más crece el calor y la emoción dentro de mí. Realmente íbamos a hacerlo. Es, lo que ambos hemos anhelado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La mera imaginación de la piel de bronce de Aiolia desnuda frente a mí hace que mi corazón vaya más rápido.

En nuestro camino, nos encontramos con apenas sirvientes, lo cual es igual de bueno. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de su alcoba. He estado aquí solo un par de veces, visitando cuando Aiolia había sido herida. Así que reconozco los pasillos y la puerta de madera frente a la cual terminamos.

Aiolia la empuja y entramos.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, puedo sentir cómo se enciende el Cosmos de Aiolia. Parece haber sellado la puerta para que nadie pueda entrar. Y tan pronto como haya terminado, Aiolia me cubre la cara con las manos y me besa de nuevo. Más hambriento que antes. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi cuello, a lo largo de mis hombros, comienzan a deshacer botones y cuerdas que sostienen mi ropa. Hago lo mismo, aflojando su cinturón y tirando del cuero que cubre su torso.

Rompemos el beso y casi impacientemente nos deshacemos de nuestra ropa. Luego hacemos una pausa, teniendo en la vista el uno del otro. Después de todo, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos completamente desnudos. Sí, lo he visto sin camisa antes, he podido maravillarme con su musculoso y ancho pecho y vientre. Ahora, sin embargo, por fin puedo echarle un vistazo en toda su gloria. Y mi opinión de que se parece a un dios griego solo está cimentado. Sus brazos y piernas son tan musculosos y cincelados como su pecho. Fuerza forjada a través de años de entrenamiento. Luego, con las mejillas ardiendo, bajo mis ojos.

Wow... Su miembro se presenta con orgullo, de pie como un soldado en atención. Y es grande, también. Tan perfecto como todo lo demás en el cuerpo de Aiolia.

Mis reflexiones se interrumpen cuando el Santo de Leo traza suavemente un dedo sobre mi pecho. Desde aquí su piel toca la mía, un agradable escalofrío es enviado a través de mi cuerpo.

„Tan hermosa", repite sus palabras anteriores en voz baja.

Admito que me siento aliviado al escucharlo decir eso. Nunca había estado desnudo delante de un hombre, y parece que, inconscientemente, me ha preocupado que no me quisiera. Que no me encontraría lo suficientemente bonita. Bueno, esa preocupación ahora se ha demostrado injustificada.

Los labios de Aiolia vuelven a encontrar los míos y se juntan así, nos tropezamos hacia la cama.

Tan pronto como siento la madera contra mi piel, me dejo caer hacia atrás. Los labios de Aiolia se separan de los míos, pero el Santo de Leo me sigue. Él se cierne sobre mí, con las manos plantadas al lado de mi cabeza.

Se ve tan hermoso, flotando sobre mí de esa manera. Mis ojos se bloquean con los suyos. Eran tan azules ... azules como el mar Aegaeano, con un fuego ardiendo justo debajo de la superficie.

Un fuego que arde directamente en mí. Bajo su mirada y la caricia de sus dedos que exploran cada curva y parte de mi cuerpo, simplemente me derrito. Mis manos están en exploración, cruzando su pecho firme y sus músculos tensos. Puedo sentir el poder rebosando justo debajo de la piel.

Otro beso ardiente y apasionado. Por un momento, los ojos de Aiolia parecen volverse dorados y sus pupilas se convierten en rendijas verticales. ¿Que era esto? ¿Una alucinación? Sucedió tan rápido que no puedo asegurarlo. Pero puedo sentir una fuerza salvaje y fuerza en Aiolia, de modo que, por un segundo, la imagen de un león aparece ante mis ojos. Él es, después de todo, el Santo de Leo.

El calor de su cuerpo se une al mío, y la habitación parece gradualmente calentarse. Con cada golpe de sus dedos y cada toque de sus labios contra mi piel, mi cuerpo parece calentarse más y más.

Cuando sus dedos cruzan mi abdomen, e incluso más abajo desde allí, comienza a formarse un arrebato entre mis piernas que no puedo describir. Me hace retorcerme como nada antes.

Los movimientos de Aiolia se vuelven algo impacientes. Yo también siento cómo la lujuria dentro de mí se está construyendo hasta un punto donde se está volviendo insoportable. La humedad comienza a extenderse entre mis piernas, también. Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero sé lo que quiero.

„Aiolia", le ruego. „Por favor. Hazlo ahora."

El Leo Saint vacila por un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía proceder o no. Bien, esto es tan nuevo para él como para mí. Pero luego sonríe, se inclina hacia delante y me muerde la oreja.

Al bajar su cuerpo, y por primera vez, siento que su miembro duro presiona contra mi centro. Cuando él bromea moviendo sus caderas para que se deslice a través de mi clítoris, la ola de lujuria y calor me hace gemir con fuerza.

„¿Estás listo?", me susurra al oído.

Por los dioses, estoy más que listo. „Sí", logro a decir. „Por favor. Te quiero a ti dentro de mí." En anticipación, extendí mis piernas lo más amplias posible.

Aiolia no necesita una segunda invitación. La punta de su miembro toca contra mi entrada. Con un movimiento rápido, él empuja dentro de mí.

Un grito involuntario se escapa de mis labios y mi espalda se arquea hacia arriba. Es un grito de placer y dolor. Aiolia había empujado tan fuerte, que se había roto mi cabeza de soltera. Y mis músculos internos protestaron contra la diseminación tan inusualmente ancha de repente.

Por suerte Aiolia espera, sin moverse una pulgada hasta que me haya acostumbrado. Lo amo aún más ahora. Y ... me encanta cómo se siente cuando su miembro me llena. Muy muy bien.

Cuando empiezo a retorcerme un poco, me pregunta: „¿Estás bien?"

„S-Sí."

No se necesitan más palabras. El santo leo comienza a moverse. Se retira, pero no es muy cansado de mí. Empuja de nuevo. Saca. Empuja hacia adentro. Mi cuerpo se adapta a su ritmo, elevándose para encontrarse con el suyo. Quiero llevarlo lo más profundamente posible.

Cada vez que empuja, su miembro toca un punto dentro de mi núcleo que hace que las estrellas exploten frente a mis ojos. Me doy cuenta de que cada vez que sucede, hago un sonido extraño y quejumbroso. Incluso a través de la lujuria del edificio, me siento avergonzado.

Pero Aiolia solo sonríe. „Es lindo cuando haces ese sonido."

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para procesar esas palabras. El santo de Leo ha aumentado gradualmente la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ahora toma un ritmo casi salvaje, sus caderas suben y bajan rápidamente. Mi cuerpo ni siquiera puede seguir el ritmo. Solo puedo acostarme debajo de él mientras él se aleja.

Con cada empuje, parece entrar incluso más profundo. El nudo de lujuria entre mis piernas crece y crece, y ante mis ojos, un verdadero fuego artificial explota. De los dioses. Aiolia realmente hace honor a su constelación. Por un breve momento, el pensamiento cruza mi mente cuando debería temerle. Toda esta ferocidad leonina explotando de él ... Pero dejé que las cosas sucedieran. Incluso si el amor de Aiolia resulta ser un poco áspero, sigue siendo amor. Y sé que él nunca me lastimaría realmente. También tengo la sensación de que quizás soy la única que puede manejarlo. Así que coloco mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, abriéndolas tanto como puedo y lo llevo más y más profundo. Toma todo ese salvajismo suyo. Toma todas las emociones que había contenido durante años. Cuando Aiolia se inclina para mordisquear mi cuello, un gruñido escapa de sus labios. Un sonido primordial que resuena directamente hasta mis huesos.

El gruñido de un león.

De repente, la sensación comienza a cambiar sutilmente. Crece paso a paso, con cada empuje del miembro de Aiolia.

„Nh… ngh… ah… A-Aiolia… Aiolia!"

Me caigo. El orgasmo me recorre con una fuerza atronadora. Mi espalda se arquea más que antes, y un gemido profundo, largo y gutural se escapa de mi boca. Mis paredes interiores se convulsionan como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera sabía que pudieran hacer eso.

Aiolia no se demora demasiado. Cuando las olas del orgasmo corren a través de mí, él también viene. El semen caliente me llena. Y mientras su miembro se contrae, liberando su carga, mis paredes internas responden. A medida que las olas del orgasmo se intensifican una vez más, las montamos juntas hasta el final. Incluso puedo sentir que su semen empieza a gotear porque me llena hasta el borde.

Cuando termina, Aiolia se retira con un sonido húmedo. Jadeando, nos tendemos uno al lado del otro. El Santo de Leo de repente se acerca y quita un mechón de cabello de mi cara cubierta de sudor. El sonrie. Todavía hay fuego en sus ojos, pero se ha atenuado, no es tan salvaje como antes.

„¿Te sientes... mejor ahora?", salgo a través de mi jadeo.

„Sí." Besa mi frente. „Gracias."

Una débil sonrisa curva mis labios hacia arriba. „Eso fue ... increíble, Aiolia."

„De vuelta a ti."

„¿Aiolia?"

„¿Hm?"

„…Te quiero. Nunca me dejes."

Una breve y cálida risa. Y una mano que me cruza el pelo. „Yo también te quiero. Nos pertenemos uno al otro. Siempre."

„Siempre."

Y eso es una promesa.

Nota de la autora: Yay! ¡Finalmente otro capítulo hecho! Después de Aiolos, pensé que podría hacer su hermano a continuación. Esos dos hermanos sexy, sexy. Además, la idea surgió con bastante facilidad, así que solo seguí y dejé que las palabras fluyeran. ¡Espero que disfruten!

Quién será el próximo que no sé todavía. Actualmente en el trabajo hay historias para los gemelos de Geminis y Shaka. Con Shaka, estoy mucho más lejos, así que él podría ser el siguiente. Ah, y los votos siguen abiertos. Por lo tanto, si desea que una determinada historia se realice lo más rápidamente posible, simplemente vote por el Santo correspondiente. Me pondré a trabajar en el nombre que más leo.

¡Nos leemos!

P.S.: Espero que „domando„ es la palabra correcta. n.n" El titulo en Inglés es „Taming the lion".


End file.
